yogpodfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dragon Quiz
The Dragon Quiz was the seventh episode of the YoGPoD, released on 24th April 2009. It was created and produced by Simon and Lewis, also featuring Hannah and Yohi. The episode is twenty-eight minutes and twelve seconds in length. In a YoGPoD released in honour of St. George's Day, Simon tests Lewis on his knowledge of dragons with a quiz on dragons Lewis then volunteers Simon for the Teddy Compatibility Test to find out whether he and a girl called Teddy are compatible. The episode ends with a discussion on the pronunciation of Cadbury's Creme Eggs. You can test your own dragon knowledge here. Official Description "Simon goes through an extremely nerdy quiz to find out how much Lewis knows about dragons." Transcript ---- Simon: Okay, this week's YogPod, and I'm using the term 'week' there quite loosely, because we haven't released one in... um... about six weeks. Okay, this month's Yogscas- YoGPoD. This month's YoGPoD is in honor of St. George, the patron saint of Englandshire. Who is famous for slaying a dragon and saving the people of... um... I think it was Turkey actually. Why is he our patron saint? Lewis: What? Simon: Why is he our patron saint? He's from Turkey. Lewis: 'What do you mean he's from Turkey? Wasn't he like Welsh or something? '''Simon: '''What? Why would he be Welsh? '''Lewis: '''Because they've got the dragon on their flag. '''Simon: '''Ah. I think it's a different dragon. Unless the Welsh really do hate the English so much, that they know worship the dragon that almost killed St. George. '''Lewis: '''Did it almost kill him? See, I don't know anything about this, this story. '''Simon: '''Well, it's all just bollocks at the end of the day isn't it? '''Lewis: '''So he was like a Turkish guy? That's really messed up, I mean, the fact is that all of our traditions are like stolen anyway. Like, tea is from China obviously, and like Curries, and St. George is now a Turk. What else is like... You know, the Queen's German? '''Simon: '''Well, they are a German family, yeah. '''Lewis: '''I know, that was part of the joke. ''laughter '''Simon: ''sad trombone noises'' Lewis: 'Didn't work. That went a bit flat. '''Simon: '''Amazing. It was your delivery that was key in the failure of that joke. ''Music plays '''Simon: '''The Dragon Quiz. Okay, it's a series of twelve questions about, you guessed it, dragons! Are you up for the challenge? '''Lewis: Yep Simon: You're not allowed to use Google or any...information sources around you. You just have to rely on your brain and your own personal knowledge of things dragon. Lewis: Okay, I am ready. Simon: Awesome. Question one: What is the name of Eragon's dragon companion in Christopher Paolini's Inheritance series? Lewis: Ooh I don't know...um how about...Eleanor? Simon: Well that's- that's not one of the choices, because there are (chuckles) in fact- Lewis: Alright. Simon: -three choices here. Lewis: (Laughing) ''There are choices, there are choices! Phew! '''Simon:' You alright? It's alright, you got a chance now. Uh- Unfortunately, you have to rely on my pronouncing the names correctly. Um, Arya, Murtagh, or Saphira? Lewis: Arya, Murtagh, or Saphira. Oh dear... Simon: (In a silly voice) ''Yes '''Lewis:' Arya sounds retarded, Saphira sounds too generic. It must be Murtagh Simon: Okay, I'm going to click it... it's clicked...nothing happened, (chuckling) so we're just going to move on to the next question. Lewis: Right. (Laughs) Simon: Okay, wow. Lewis: So we don't know whether that's right- Simon: I think we have to select all of the answers. Lewis: -or wrong. Simon: No, we've got no idea. That's brilliant...uh...so we have to see at the end. Okay? So question two: In Anne McCaffrey's Pern books- Lewis: Oh, Jesus Simon: -what are the special abilities of dragons used for? To burn alien thread out of the sky, to cook marshmellows, or, to lift heavy objects. Lewis: It must be...heavy objects. Must be. Must be. Although, that doesn't- Simon: They're kinda like (indiscernible.) Lewis: -really make sense, I mean, if a dragon did exist, yeah, they'd be w-waay, like, too heavy to fly. Wouldn't they, and, I mean, you wouldn't be able to use them to like lift- Simon: No, it's magic. Lewis: -massive, heavy objects. Simon: They use magic to fly. And that's how... Lewis: Th-There's no such thing. It's bullshit Simon: No, there- there is, it's real. Yohi: '''There's no such thing as dragons to be fair. '''Simon: Magic is real. Lewis: No, but, to where you could envisage- Simon: Have you- Lewis: -a creature like a dragon, and the reason it doesn't exist is because it would- Yohi: That breathes fire? Lewis: -be way too fucking heavy. Weelll, yeah! I mean it could theoretically breathe fire, yeah. Simon: So are you going with, lifting heavy objects? Lewis: Yeah, yeah. Simon: Okay, (Makes the "Who wants to be a Millionaire?" answer lock in jingle) ''It's been s-''(chuckling) ''It's been selected. '''Lewis:' It's Who wants to be a Millionaire? Simon: Yeah, apparently. Uh, question three: In Tolkien's Middle Earth, which dragon is depicted on the Helm of Hador worn by Túrin? Is it, Ancalagon, Glaurung, or Smaug? Lewis: I doubt it's Smaug, because that's the one that Bilbo... steals the ring from isn't it or something? Is that- no he doesn't steal the ring from Sma- Smorge. Umm. I doubt it's that. I think it's probably Glam- r- the one with- beginning with g. That sounds like a more of a Tolkein-y name doesn't it? Simon: "The one beginning with g." Lewis: Yeah, Glamraigon? Is that what you said? Simon: You were just guessing, aren't you? You don't actually know. Lewis: I'm pretty confident. The one on Túrin's Helm? Simon: Your knowledge of- Lewis: What? Simon: -dragons isn't very good. Lewis: Fuck you! My knowledge of dragons is fine. It's gotten me by perfectly well until now. Simon: I'd put it- (Laughs)...You managed to get through in life with a very poor knowledge of dragons. (Lewis chuckles) Simon: Okay, question four: In the Harry Potter books - Ah, you must feel confident about this one. Lewis: Oh yeah, I'm confident now. Simon: Okay, which of the Weasley brothers has a job involving dragons? Lewis: Ah, shit. Simon: I'm not even gonna give you the choices. I'm not even gonna give you the choices, because, obviously you- you know so much about Harry Potter and his (indiscernible) Lewis: Well, the Weasley brothers are- are- I think they're Bill and Charlie who are the ones who are like- I'm gonna guess Bill. Simon: Okay Lewis: Bill Weasley Simon: (Chewing) I'm just eatin' some chocolate. It's my birthday- it's my birthday chocolate. Lewis: Happy birthday by the way. Simon: It's very nice. Thank you. Lewis: Did you want me to say that again? Just, you know, add that in? Simon: No. Question five: In the film Reign of Fire, where do dragons first emerge? Oh, you must know this one. Christian Bale movie? Lewis: In the film what? Simon: Reign of Fire, reign, as in, to rule something. (In a nasally, strained voice) But, it also works the other way, because, fire rains down from the sky, in the dragon's rule. So, it's like, a rain of fire. It's very clever. Lewis: Uuuuummm. Simon: The choices are, because I feel like you need some help, Durham, Edinburgh, or London. Lewis: They're names of films are they? Oh dear. Simon: What? No the film, is called Reign of Fire. We've been over this. Lewis: Oh, oh right, I've not seen it- Simon: But where- Lewis: -or heard of it. Simon: In the movie- its a- it's quite a good film actually- but in that movie, where do dragons first emerge from? Okay? S- so we're in the normal world, right now, but dragons... like emerge from the earth pretty much, right, and they do so in the middle of a city. Lewis: I'm gonna go with London. Simon: Okay, right. Lewis: Yeah I'm gonna go with- Simon: Fuck that. Lewis: -London. Simon: Okay, In the 2007 version of Beowulf, the hero confronts a dragon. Lewis: Oh for fuck's sake. Simon: '''Have you seen this movie? '''Lewis: (Yawning) No. Simon: (In a silly voice, imitating Ray Winston, as Beowulf) Beowulf! Okay, he confronts a dragon. What color is the dragon? Lewis: Oh Jesus Simon: Is it- Is it gold, rrred, or silver? (In the same silly voice) Beowulf! Lewis: Uuummm... silver. Simon: Okay. We're halfway through. Phew! Lewis: Good. (snickers) Simon: (snickers) ''Ques- Question seven: In ''Merlin, the 2008 BBC TV series- Lewis: Oh, Jesus I haven't watched that either. Simon: Okay. A dragon's held captive in it, but where is the dragon- Lewis: Jesus fucking christ Simon: -held captive? Lewis: Uum. Simon: It's, behind a waterfall, it's in a forest, or it's under Camelot castle. Lewis: Right, under Camelot castle? Right. Um, the waterfall sounds a bit cliche, forest doesn't sound like a very good place to hide a dragon. I'm gonna go with under Camelot castle... I'm gonna go with that Simon: Okay, go with the cliche. Lewis: (snickers) Don't laugh! Simon: Okay, question eight: According to legend, St. George slew a dragon. On what day is St George celebrated in England? Lewis: Ooh shit. Simon: You must know this. Lewis: When's St George's day? Simon: Oh for fuck's sake! Lewis: Uuh, I don't know, is it somewhere in like June, June the 26th, something like that? No. May. May the-May something. (Simon sighs) Lewis: What are the clues? I don't know! Simon: The clues- Lewis: Yeah. Simon: -are, April the 23rd, May the 23rd, or May the 24th. (Lewis snickers) Lewis: May the 23rd. 4th. 24th! May the 24th. Simon: May the 24th- Lewis: '''Yeah. '''Simon: -okay. Lewis: -yeah, yeah. Simon: You're wrong, but anyway, (chuckling) question nine: Lewis: Shit. Simon: What is the title of the first book in Kate Forsyth's series, The Witches of Eileanan? Lewis: Whaat? (Laughs) Simon: What. Lewis: What. Simon: I know. Okay but- Lewis: Can you try pronouncing that again? Simon: Okay... Eileanan. Lewis: Eileanan. Right, so it's like the french for banana. Simon: Eileanan. Okay, the witches of banana. The title of the first book in that series is either called, Dragonbane- Lewis: Jesus Simon: -Dragonclaw, or Dragonlance. Lewis: Oh I don't think it's called Dragonlance, that's a series by Anne Mccaffrey Simon: Or Dragondragon. Lewis: -or someone. Um. I'm gonna go with dragon- what was the first one? Simon: Dragonbane Lewis: Oh no, dragon- Dragonclaw sounds a bit shit. Simon: or there's Dragonclaw. Lewis: -Dragonbane, It must be Dragonbane. Must be that. Must be. Simon: Okay, Dragonbane, right. Question ten: Lewis: Yeah. Simon: It's another Harry Potter question. Lewis: Oh good. Simon: Okay? Lewis: Good. Simon: In Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire- Lewis: Right Simon: -which species of dragon must Harry face during the Triwizard Tournament? Is it- (Lewis sighs deeply) Simon: - a Chinese Fireball, a Hungarian Horntail, or a Swedish- snort- shortsnout. Lewis: Ooh. oh-a-w- wh -I don't think it was the Chinese Fireball that sounds a bit like, weird. What was the second one? Hungarian Horntail. Simon: Yes. Lewis: I think it was probably that one. I'm gonna go with that Simon: Okay, question eleven: Lewis: hoo- (laughing) I don't know! Simon: In the 2008- Lewis: It could've been any of 'em! Simon: Useless, fucking useless. (Lewis chuckles) Simon: In the 2008 film The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, who plays- Lewis: Oh for fuck's sake! (Simon laughs) Simon: -who plays the Dragon Emperor? Lewis: Oh Jesus! Simon: Okay? Lewis: I didn't even know there was a dragon emperor. Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, is that the name of the film? Simon: I know, they're just churning them out now aren't they? Lewis: Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. ''Oh God. Uh, Alan Rickman, I don't know, maybe? '''Simon:' Well he- he's not one of the answers. Lewis: '''He's not one of the answers '''Simon: So- Lewis: Right. Simon: -I'm guessing- Lewis: What are the options? Simon: -it's probably not him. The options are, Brendan Fraser, Jet Li, or Tian Liang. Lewis: Right. Well I'm gonna- Simon: Tian Liang. Lewis: I'm gonna guess the- Simon: Tian Liang. Lewis: I'm gonna guess Jet Li has better things to do, although to be honest, I can't really- I don't really know. I'm pretty sure Brendan Fraser is the guy who is, like, the star of it, so I doubt he's the dragon emperor. Um. I'm gonna go with the Tian Li guy. I'm pretty confident about that. Simon: Tian Liang, Tian Liang - Lewis: Yeah. Simon: Tian Liang. Lewis: Chang Lang? Umm. Simon: Okay, the last question. Lewis: Oh thank god. Simon: This is the last chance for you to redeem yourself- Lewis: Alright. Simon: -and capture, those special extra points. In the 2000 movie Dungeons and Dragons-'' '''Lewis:' Naaaw- Simon: Dungeons and Dragons film. Lewis: -you're kidding me! Dungeons and Dragons the movie? Simon: Have you seen it? Lewis: No! Simon: Have you seen it, it is shit- Lewis: Why have I not seen any of these fucking films? Simon: It is sh- Lewis: I wanna see it, now Simon: I thought you liked dragons. I thought you were really (Lewis snickers) Simon: you know, you knew a lot about dragons.' ' Lewis: I'm really into my dragons? Simon: You're like an expert. I thought you were the dragon emperor. I was surprised when I got to that question, saw the available answers, and your name wasn't there. (Lewis chuckles) Lewis: Go on then- Simon: Okay in- Lewis: -with this Simon: In Dungeons and Dragons the movie, who is the Empress that owns a scepter that can control the country's golden dragons? Lewis: Wow, what a question. Simon: So, you're lookin' for the name, the name of the empress. Lewis: Okay. Simon: (Laughing) Now think hard. (Lewis Laughs) Simon: (Still laughing) Try to remember. Um, okay, one, two, or three, and I'll just... click one of them. because, like, you don't know. Lewis: No read em out, read em out, I'm gonna guess. Simon: Okay, okay. Marina- Lewis: I can reason it out. Simon: -Marina, Norda, or Savina. Lewis: Right, well, I don't think Marina is the name of a dragon queen. Does it? It doesn't sound very...dragon-y, what're the other two? Norda? Simon: She's an empress, she's not a queen. Lewis: '''That sounds a bit stupid. '''Simon: Norda? No. Lewis: I'm not gonna go with her. What's the other one? Simon: So, Savina? Lewis: S- oh god. Simon: Savina. Lewis: That's -That sounds sufficiently cliche. I'll go with that one. Simon: Okay, going with Savina. Let's check your score! Oooh. (Imitates computer "computing" sounds) ''Okay, you have scored, five... out of twelve. That's pretty good. '''Lewis:' Oh, that's pretty good! That's pretty good. Simon: That's pretty good. Lewis: (Laughing) Five out of twelve! Simon: Unfortunately- (Laughing) ''Unfortunately, it doesn't actually give the answers! So- ''(Laughs) Lewis: Oh dear, we'll never know. Simon: (Still laughing) we've got no idea! Lewis: We'll never know. Simon: It- apparently, it- it makes a comment on your score, right, it says: That was rubbish. That's all it says. They didn't even bother saying- Lewis: That's not very nice. Simon: (Imitates lady) Oh, your knowledge of dragons isn't quite good enough as, you know, we would expect it to be, and we are very disappointed. (In normal voice) It's not even that, it just, you know it's rubbish, it's shit. Lewis: I'm very disappointed that it's not one of those things where it says: you are a red- Simon: A retard! (Lewis laughs) Lewis: A retard?! Simon: You are a windowlicker. Lewis: (Laughing) ''Oh my god. What's a- what's a windowlicker? '''Simon:' It's someone who wicks- oh, someone who licks windows, not wicks lindows. Lewis: I would've thought it would've said- Simon: I don't know what I said, it's a (indiscernible). Lewis: -something like...you know... y- you are a, uh, pink dragonfly. Your knowledge of dragons is growing, but not as much as a bl- and then you know. You like- and then you can put it in your signature, you know, it gives you like a banner- (Simon chuckling in background) Lewis: -to put in your signature. Simon: (Laughing) Yo-you could ju- you could create a signature that says, you know, you're rubbish. (Lewis laughs) Simon: -just go with that. Lewis: Your knowledge of dragons is rubbish? That not a very good, like, motiv- where did you get this quiz from? Simon: Um, warpcoresf dot co dot uk. Dragon quiz. Lewis: Wow. Do you want to do a quest (test?) called...the Teddy compatibility tw- test? Simon: the Teddy com- ooh, what? Lewis: It'll determine whether or not you're, um, compatible with a girl named Teddy who I'm gonna link you a picture of now. Simon: Okay (chuckles) is this- is this a way... Lewis: I need to rip it out first. Simon: -for her to find possible- Lewis: Yes. Simon: mates? Lewis: Yes. Simon: Riiight... oh wow this is good! This is good. Lewis: She's quite an attractive lady. Simon: This w-w- this may actually be usable in a podcast- (chuckles) Lewis: Apart from the fact that- Simon: -instead of us just talking about fuckin' wow (World of Warcraft). Lewis: -we can't show them um- Simon: They can find it- Lewis: -a picture of Teddy. Simon: -we can do a tinyurl just, you know, don't e- oh god. It'll just be goatse though. It won't be goatse! It won't be goaste. You can trust us. You can trust the Yogpod. Your trustworthy- Lewis: There you go- there's- there's my comment. Simon: -um, oh jesus. (Lewis laughs) Simon: (Also chuckling) She- uh- she is beautiful. um. Lewis: She is a lovely lookin' girl. Simon: Mmm. Do you know what- Lewis: Hi- Simon: -that's probably- Lewis: Hi I'm Teddy- Simon: -a really good photo of her, that's the scary thing. Lewis: (chuckling) I know! (imitating Teddy) Hi, I'm Teddy, if you wanna know if you're compatible with me, then take this test, be honest cause that's the only way you'll know if you really are my type and if we work out don't bother if you like to cheat on girls 'cause you're already out...You ready? Simon: What? Lewis: Yeah. Simon: (Laughing) I'm ready. (In a strained voice) I'm ready! Lewis: (Imitating Teddy again) If you saw me walkin' down the street, what would you be finkin'? Simon: I'd be thinking, thank Christ I didn't have a large breakfast. (Lewis Laughs) Lewis: Uh... so that's, I wonder what she looks like naked? Is that the option? Simon: Ah! (chuckling) No! No. Lewis: (Laughing) No...dam lemme holla at dat? Is that it? Is that the one? Simon: Oh...What? No. Lewis: It must be that one. Simon: What's that? No! Lewis: I don't know. Two. Simon: Is that it? Is there just- Lewis: Yeah- Simon: Oh jesus. Lewis: -it's the lemme holla at dat. Two, what is the one thing you notice about a girl the first time you look at 'er? Simon: Um, I'm not sure actually. Hair possibly. Lewis: That's not one of the options. The options are butt- Simon: Oh. Lewis: -boobs, eyes, lips, or the way she walks. Simon: Well I guess if she, like, walks with a limp or something- (Lewis Laughs) Simon: -that would be c- you know? You'd notice that quite quickly wouldn't you? Lewis: So the way she walks obviously. Three, what do you look for most in a girl? Simon: Um, what are the options? Lewis: the options are: She should be 'ealthy, she is beautiful, she gotta be freaky, she need somewhat smart... she gotta make me laugh or it won't work. Simon: Um- Lewis: That's the last one. Simon: (snickers) Oh my god, this is terrible! Uh... (In exaggerated accent) she gotta be 'ealthy! Lewis: Alright okay. Do you fink I am cute, hot, beautiful, or sexy? Simon: No. (Simon and Lewis Laugh) Lewis: You have to pick one of those... Simon: Does she actu- does she spell think with an f at the front? Fink? Lewis: She might as well. Simon: So you're actually- you're puttin' this- Lewis: (indiscernible) '' '''Simon:' you- you know you're putting a slant on this- Lewis: Yeah Simon: -a bit. That sounded a bit racist because she's slightly Asian. I didn't mean to make, you know, say something a tad- (Lewis laughs) Simon: slanty... No, I didn't me- ugh. Oh god. Lewis: Let's just go with cute. Um ,if I told you- Simon: Yeah... Lewis: -that I loved soft ball, what would you say? Simon: (snickers) I- I would- I'd put my testicles in her mouth. (Lewis laughs and coughs) Lewis: (still a bit taken aback) Do you like Lil' Wayne's music? Simon: Let's have a guess, (Laughing) shall we? (Lewis giggles hysterically) Simon: So, if you don't like Lil' Wayne, is that it? You're out, you know, you're never going to be with this woman. Lewis: Basically. Basically, yeah... Simon: Oh man... Lewis: Yeah he's my homie, no I hate him, I love his music but not him, or who the hell is Lil' Wayne? Simon: Well I know who he is. I'm not sure if I hate him I mean that's a- that's a very harsh term isn't it? (Lewis begins to chuckle) Simon: I mean it's not like I want to see him die... well I guess I hate him, okay I do hate him- I do, I hate you Lil' Wayne, I hate you. Lewis: Do you like to snuggle... slash cuddle? Simon: Yeah... cutie (makes kissing sound) Lewis: Nice, uh, okay that's -that's it! Simon: Oh my god! Oh my god. Lewis: I'd love you to be my snuggle buddy- Simon: Aaaww... Lewis: You're a great match for me- Simon: Oh my goood. Lewis: -message me now- Simon: Okay Lewis: -because I'd like to get to know you. You're a really great guy for me. (Music) Simon: You listenin' ta yogpod! (Music fades out) Hannah: I'm starting to think maybe eating nothing except for that creme egg was a very bad idea. Lewis: A creme egg? A creme, egg. Hannah: Yeah. Lewis: Is that like a cream egg but- Hannah: Creme egg. Lewis: -something else, probably. Hannah: It's spelt creme. Lewis: No, it's a cream egg. Hannah: Yeah... Lewis: A creme egg... Hannah: -no, it's a creme egg. Lewis: No it's not! Honeydew! Simon: It's cream egg you idiots. (Lewis laughs) Lewis: It's a cream egg, everyone calls it- Hannah: Its not got an A in it! Lewis: -a cream egg. Everyone! Everyone ever! Simon: They're called cream eggs, Jesus Christ! Lewis: Creme egg. Mmm. (With a "fancy" inflection) A delicious creme egg. Sounds like you're ordering in a posh restaurant. Yohi: What's a creme egg? Lewis: You're a creme egg. Yohi: Go fuck yourself, Xephos. (Lewis laughs) Lewis: A cream egg is like umm- a national- Yohi: Creme egg! Lewis: -a -a cream egg is like a- (Yohi snickers) Lewis: -a British- a British foodstuff which is like the most popular sort of confectionery product from about January to April. Yohi: Confactionery product! What's a conFACTionery product?! Lewis: A confectionery product, Yohi, is like a sweet, like a candy bar, like a chocolate. Yohi: Ooh, why don't you just say a sweet, a candy bar? Lewis: Well it's not really either of those, it's-it's-it's a- it's a chocolate egg about the size of a normal egg, but it's got like a creamy- Yohi: Oh, an Easter egg! Lewis: nougat-y fondant inside it- that looks like- No, a cream egg! Yohi: Cum? Lewis: No, not cum... (sighs) Hannah: Look just show him a picture, I'm sure they have them in Holland! They're just not- Lewis: They don't have them- Hannah: -called creme eggs. Lewis: -in Holland probably... CREAM eggs! (Laughing) Why are we having this conversation! (Yohi also laughs) Hannah: There's no A in it... Yohi: We have Russian eggs in Holland. I have a Russian egg. Lewis: It's difficult to explain this but, um, they're kinda like- like an English national dish I guess, like you know, in- in Sweden- Hannah: Fuck off then! Lewis: -they have like um... Hannah: Fuck off they are! Lewis: They are! They don't have them in other countries. There was a goon, um, food...thingy- chef- Hannah: Yohi, look in my comment. Lewis: In GBS (?) the other day. Like, the goon food exchange, where fat goons send eachother- Yohi: CATbury creme egg! Lewis: Cat? (Laughs) Hannah: Cadbury... Lewis: Oh my- Yohi: Oh! That's our national dish- Lewis: -good god... Yohi: as well! Creme eggs! The official... Hannah: See, he says creme! Lewis: What do you have Yohi, in Holland? Yohi: These are our national- this is our national diss-dish. Lewis: Dish, right, really? Yohi: It's called the Amsterdam creme egg. (Lewis chuckles) Yohi: Wow it looks really, really gross. (Lewis laughs) Hannah: It's not, it's very nice. Lewis: That's what I was thinking, when I was thinking- like- Yohi: A Cadbury creme egg is a brand of chocolate manufactured inside and out looking like an egg. The egg has a milk chocolate shell with a white, yellow fondant filling design to resemble the yolk and white of an egg. Creme eggs are the best selling confectionery item between New year's day and Easter in the United Kingdom. Lewis: There you go. Yohi: The annual sales- wow, 200 million items, and a brand value of approximately... wow! 45 million pounds. Crrreme eggs. Hannah: '''That's right. They're awesome. '''Lewis: Cream eggs. Yohi: I think it's cream egg by the way because creme egg is a little bit... bleh. (Inhales) Yeah I think the guys are right and the girls are wrong once again. Hannah: It's just because they're uncivilized. Lewis: What do you have in Holland? Tell me about, like, sweets and chocolate bars and things in Holland, Yohi. Yohi: We have Space Cake. It's like a chocolate bar made from cake containing...marijuana. (Lewis laughs) Lewis: (Laughing) I'm sorry... Hannah: Sorry you got hash cake in a- in a fucking wrapper? Lewis: Space cake, wow. Hannah: I guessed what that Yohi: Yeah... Hannah: -was gonna be before you even described it. Lewis: I love its name, Space Cake, oh man it sounds amazing. What else Yohi? Yohi: Umm, yeah we have um- croquette. Lewis: Croquette? Yohi: A croquette, yes, and that's uhh- Lewis: Isn't that something like a little brown cylinder made of potato? Yohi: Not an- not an- Lewis: Potato croquette... Yohi: -uh it's like a brown cylinder, made from um, beef with uh- Lewis: Nice! Yohi: -really nice cider on it. Simon: That's a- what a delicious chocolate bar this sounds like! (Lewis laughs) Lewis: Made from beef! (Outro music) ---- Category:Simon Lane Category:Episodes Category:Lewis Brindley